The prior art discloses a variety of wall designs fabricated from a plurality of stackable insulating foam blocks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,035 (Hanson) discloses an interlocking, structural foam block having vertical channels. Hanson fails to disclose any technique for accurately aligning the blocks prior to grouting the block cells with cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,926 (Jensen) discloses interlocking foam building blocks, but Jensen's design fails to overcome the problem of attaching wall-mounted devices to the wall system or a fail-safe technique for vertically and horizontally aligning the discrete block elements into a straight wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,020 (Gregori) discloses a self-supporting concrete form made from foamed polymeric material left in place after the concrete has been poured. A thin, heat conductive transverse member connects the inner and outer wall forms, but greatly reduces the insulating capability of the wall because that transverse member also functions as a thermal bridge. The Gregori wall design requires an inner frame structure to mount interior walls, electrical conduit and junction boxes, and cabinets. Gregori fails to disclose an effective technique for aligning adjacent wall elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,660 (Raymond) discloses a foam wall formed around a plastic load bearing member. While the Raymond wall design provides for placement of wall-mounted devices, the load bearing columns function as a thermal bridge significantly reducing the wall insulating efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,729 (Isshiki) discloses a foam block wall reinforced by a bar inserted through the bores of selected blocks. While that bar may reinforce the strength of the wall, Isshiki does not teach the use of a vertical reinforcement member to align a wall, nor the use of a vertical reinforcement member for mounting structures to the wall.